Sonnets
by chichai
Summary: Takao and Max's usual antics get Takao into a load of trouble during english but Takao always has a knack of turning a bad situation into a hilarious one ONESHOT


This is an uber short story compared to my other ones. I've been busy plus I've had total writers block which sucks!!! I tried makin it funny but if I totally cocked it up just say.

Jst wana say – Mariam you're an idiot but I love you, thanx honey.

_Italics_ - thoughts

**Sonnets**

Kenny smirked as he watched Max rip off a corner of his lined paper and roll it up before popping it in his mouth. Max smiled to himself as he picked up an extra straw he'd taken from the dining hall especially for the occasion and glanced at the teacher who had started to write about one of Shakespeare's "epic" sonnets about some women that was uglier than a summer's day. Why Shakespeare would actually admit that was beyond Max; in his experience if you told a woman that you'd better not be wanting to start a family because that's the first place she'd attack you. He inhaled deeply ready to spit the rolled up ball of paper at a sleepy Takao whose head had continually been drifting back and forward in it's losing battle with sleep.

"And so-" Max listened to teacher's voice hit the board as he continued to talk with his back to the class. "It is in this perplexing and yet endeavouring way that Shakespeare conveys his feelings of love and not lust towards the woman of his secret desires-" Max blew out strongly and shot his attention back to the front of the class as Takao twisted round almost upsetting his seat while holding onto the back of his neck. "What's wrong Kinomiya?" The English teacher looked at him wearily. Takao shook his head turning back around. "Then stop being such a pest!" The teacher snapped making Takao glare at him as the old age pensioner turned back to the board. The old geezer had never liked him, but Takao couldn't blame him, especially after the stories Hiro had told him about the cruel but hilarious pranks him and his friends had done to the old man and his toupee.

"Takao?" Max's voice whispered from a seat diagonally behind Takao. Takao leaned back still facing the front. "Watch your head." Takao crumpled up his face; why was he to watch his head? Kenny shook his head as Max stuck his tongue out mischievously at him and pulled down on the back of Takao's seat making him tumble backwards and right into Hiromi's desk behind him. Hiromi squealed pushing herself and her chair backwards as her table almost fell on top of her. The rows of navy blue uniforms shot up to get a look at what had happened and who it had happened to. Takao held onto his head curling up as Max and Kenny shot to his side along with Hiromi.

"Shit! Max what did you do???" Hiromi gave Max a hard hit on the back which didn't help ease his guilty conscious in the slightest.

"T? Can you stand?" Max asked feeling a hot sweat of dread boil up beneath the collar of his shirt. If he'd really hurt Takao he'd never forgive himself.

"Are you ok Takao?" Max felt his arm being yanked at as the English teacher stood by Takao's side. "Give him some space!" Random voices murmured and shuffled out of the way while a few others sniggered at Takao's misfortune. Max stared down at Takao as he joined the ones laughing and stood up straight and as fit as a fiddle.

"You shoulda seen your face!!!" He howled doubling over. Hiromi crossed her arms in a fuming rage while Max and Kenny gave smiles and small laughs of relief.

"That's not funny!!!" Hiromi snapped going back to her seat in a huff and leaving Takao to the wrath of his teacher.

"Kinomiya I want 1000 lines handed in first thing tomorrow morning."

"Buh-" Takao started before finding his teacher's lean and wrinkly finger an inch from his face.

"No buts Kinomiya!! You waste my time, I waste yours! Understood??"

"But sir it wasn't-" Max stood from his seat again feeling a bit like a jack in the box before being shot down along with Takao.

"I don't want you're opinion!! Sit down!" Max sat back down feeling the weight of defeat crush down on his shoulders. Takao shook his head wanting to give the old fool a good thump across the face but instead he picked his seat back up and went to sit down. "No no Kinomiya. You want attention you've got it – you're reading out your assignment in front of the class." Takao sighed to himself flinging open his black English folder and pulling out a bit of paper that was stained with a neat black scribble. The class settled themselves as Takao walked to the front of the class folding his paper up and putting it into his trouser pocket with a smirk.

_He is not!!_ Max thought beaming along with Kenny and a few of the other pupils.

"What are you playing at Kinomiya?" The teacher roared striding to the front of the class.

"I'm about to read out my assignment sir." Takao grinned, "Just like you asked." Hiromi slumped down on her seat as she remembered the knees up Max, Kenny and Takao had had the night before at her house as they all worked on their assignments….surely he wouldn't… Takao cleared his throat before leaping onto his teacher's desk and reciting dramatically;

"On one dusky eve

I was cunningly deceived"

He jumped off the desk and gave a friendly nudge on the arm to a girl at the front of the class and knelt at her side painting a picture with his hands in midair.

"A pizza delivered without extra cheese!!

Even though I did say please."

He exclaimed getting back to his feet and swaggering down to where Kenny sat and threw his arm around his old buddy's neck and heightened his dramatics.

"I shall remember this treachery everyday I breathe!

The day I was deceived.

…And did not get my cheese…"

He ended his performance holding his hands to his chest and bending his head down in mock devastation. The class laughed hysterically, cheered and whooped at Takao's originality. Takao grinned proudly as he jogged back up to the front of the class and bowed.

"Thank you!! Thank you. I'll be here all week!!" He winked making his way back to his seat and ignoring the icy response his teacher gave to his student's mockery of Shakespeare. Hiromi shook her head at him trying not to smile.

"That wasn't funny." She told him trying to be serious. Takao took his seat twisting around to look at her. Hiromi laughed at the exaggerated pout he had shaped on his face.

"Pwease find me funny Hiwomi?" He said widening his eyes in a Puss In Boots like fashion.

"That's quite enough!" The teacher barked regaining order of his class and making Takao turn back around with a small glint in his eyes.


End file.
